Reach no more
by Inkfire
Summary: She fought for him, she fought and fought, yet it was never enough. Third drabble for the Songfics challenge on xoxLewrahxox's forum.


**Third one-shot for the Songfics challenge in xoxLewrahxox's forum: _Never Enough_ by Epica. **

**And a third Bellamort – let me know if I become repetitive, please. Exactly 500 words, without the lyrics. **

**Warning: beware of the theme... **

_**Songfics**_

_**Choose a song that you feel related to the Death Eaters and their families, or the HP world in general. Write a 100-word or 500-word drabble inspired by the song. It might be a good idea to provide the lyrics that inspired you.**_

_Can't you hear me screaming, once again?  
Voices you can't hear  
Because you are consumed and incontent  
With everlasting greed_

All this time I've been hurting, I've been screaming.

You never looked twice at me.  
_  
Don't you see me on my hands and knees?  
Begging and bleeding  
You're smiling as you bite the hand that feeds  
But will you never see? _

Among the opportunists, the cowards and the greedy, I was the one to be truly devoted.

My reward was given to me in tears and blood. I welcomed it, all the same. I welcomed and worshipped everything that came from you. __

Always wanting what your eyes can't see  
Needing what your arms can't reach  
Thinking you are in need  
Always hearing what your ears can't hear  
Feeling what your hands can't touch  
Thinking you're incomplete

Your quest was beyond me, your greatness too wide for my feeble mind to understand.

I could only reach for you...while you reached for eternal life and boundless power. __

It was never enough that I gave to you  
All of the horror that you've put me through  
How can I make up my mind this time?  
This is where I will draw the line

I could never be worth it.

I could never deserve you.

It hurt so much, it went beyond me, like my soul was trapped in another universe, slowly burning, never dying.

Sometimes I wanted to die. __

Sacrificed my life to be with you  
Why did you leave me?  
There's nothing more from me you can consume  
Cause you are incomplete

I was more wretched everyday, more of a failure. Everything worthy had been blown away and all I could do was to suffer and to cry.

You despised me.

Your indifference was even worse than the most agonizing torture your skilled mind could come up with. I desperately sought your icy gaze. Icy blood that would never melt. Oh, how I yearned for warmth. __

Always wanting what your eyes can't see  
Needing what your arms can't reach  
Thinking you are in need  
Always hearing what your ears can't hear  
Feeling what your hands can't touch  
Thinking you're incomplete

You were beyond my reach. Oh, you had always been – but while I was wasting away, my carefully built delusions had quietly fallen to ashes. __

It was never enough that I gave to you  
All of the horror that you've put me through  
How can I make up my mind this time?  
This is where I will draw the line

There was only one way out left.

One way to escape the suffering, the weakness, the bitter taste of self-hatred on my tongue everyday.

Once again, I relied on my pure blood to save my torn and tattered soul. __

Everlasting need  
Would you please  
Answer me and make me complete

You would live forever.

The knife was resting in my palm. Slowly, I closed my fist.

It tingled as the blade cut my skin. Such a soft pain, it almost felt sweet.

I closed my eyes. My life was about two needs, really. The burning blood in my veins, the burning blood in his striking eyes.

At last, at least, I could answer my needs. __

Everlasting greed  
Would you please  
Set me free

_Fulfill all my needs and make me complete_

Freedom.

Freedom.

I opened my hand. My pure blood, the last worthy thing in me.

I let it slip away, and I felt complete, so complete. __

It was never enough that I gave to you  
All of the horror that you've put me through  
How can I make up my mind this time?  
This is where I will draw the line

Again, and again, and again, and again – I drew the line.

The Dark Mark looked even more gorgeous with blood running down its shape.  
_  
Never again will I be with you_

Such a small loss. I felt light-headed.

My farewell would be the blood draining from my colourless body, the purity leaving me, in all its violent glory.

How fitting.

_  
No promise eternal carrying us through_

I would never, ever break my oath.

I will fight for you until my last breath, my Lord.

Until death do us part.

_  
I finally made up my mind this time_

My choice was made, the first choice since I joined you.

I cackled and cackled again, unable to stop, as a weird thought crossed my mind.

For the last time, I was, truly and utterly, a Death Eater.

_  
This is the end, I've drawn the line_

The laughter died on my lips. Once again, I felt cold and weak. I didn't like it one bit. I wanted the high.

Oh, but I should have foreseen it. In the end, none of my decisions had ever been really good for me.

_  
Never enough to devour your greed_


End file.
